Dark Ascending
by Dmcdemon
Summary: Andrew Cross, your normal Muggle-born is in his First year. The short lanky kids life was an odd one living with a single parent isn't what life's cracked up to be. He soon learns that there is a side of him that he never knew... a darker side. DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter. Only my Oc's
1. Hogwarts

It was a noisy day in July 2017, A boy was walking down the britain subway station with a fairly large cart. Clutched in his hand a letter, this letter was none other than the acceptance letter for Hogwarts the witch and wizarding school in london. It was this boys first year here and unlike most of the kids there he was muggle-born. He was looking slightly nervous as he approached the platforms as people walking by were giving him strange looks. It wasn t the first time he was looked at oddly. If he was in a crowd of people you would spot him easily. People would describe him as a short pale lanky kid of eleven years of age. He had short snowy white hair that laid flat aginst his shoulders, two deep blue eyes, and a pointed nose. His head was down looking at the floor when he came to a stop. Unfolding his letter he took a glance at it. Platform nine and three quarters. He mumbled. Taking his eye off the paper he looked around. There was no platform in sight all he could see was platform nine and ten. He furrowed his brow in confusion, how was he supposed to get there if he didn t know how. Looking around again he saw a group of people, a woman a man and two kids with the same carts as him. Silently he watched as the kids raced the carts full speed to the wall between the wall between platform nine and ten. The boy thought that they might crash but surprisingly they didn t. They disappeared right through it. Mouth gaped he rubbed his eyes to make sure that he was dreaming, but he wasn t. The parents went through the wall too. The boy know mentally smacked himself in the head.  
Thats how you get to that platform. He whispered. Now gripping the cart he pushed it over to the was and stopped. Gripping the the handle as hard as he could he ran full speed toward the wall expecting to crash when he went right through it. And before his eyes a whole new train station took to view. People were bustling by the Hogwarts Express, which was spewing out thick smoke, It was quite hard for him to see as the vapor was very dense. He eventually loaded his stuff on the train and walked to get on, but he couldn t help but notice that alot of people kids and adults were staring at a certain group of people at the end of the train.  
Hey isn t that him?! Look it s them. It s Harry Potter! He heard children whispering loudly to their friends as they peered out of the windows looking at one certain man. He was rather tall and skinny, with jet black untidy hair and round glasses. Under those were piercing green eyes but one thing puzzled him was that lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. The man in question turned his head and locked eyes with him and suddenly winced and touched his scar on his head. The others around him had a look of worry plastered on their faces. His eyes widened as the others looked were the man had stared at, and locked eyes with him to. The boy began to sweat and quickly got onto the train casting one more scared look at the group. He walked down the hallway and sat down greatfull that no one was in there. He stared out the window when he heard the train whistle and begin to move out, quickly he put on his robes (because he forgets things easily) doses off.  
- -

He slowly woke up by the massive shuffling of feet, which told him that the train was already there he sat up and bolted out of the door to catch up with the students. He followed the group out and led to a half-giant called Rubeus Hagrid.  
Oh Hugo and Rose Weasley how are you to? He smiled to two tall students with red hair.  
Oh we're doing fine Hagrid what animal are you going to show us this year? Rose asked.  
Hagrid smiled You ll have to wait and find out! And with that he lead them to sets of wooden boats floating on the black lake. Students were swarming on the boats and he happened to get pushed onto the boat were the two weasleys were sitting on. They had dark red hair, the girls was in a short ponytail and the shorter boy was neatly cut. Next to them was a boy with black untidy hair, thin face and green eyes. He looked exactly like the man he saw at the station.  
Hey are you Scorpius? Rose said narrowing her eyes. N-no i m Andrew, Andrew Cross. Andrew stammered looking away from her frightning gaze.  
Hey sis i think you're scaring him. Hugo said. The boats were off drifting across the lake Andrew peered down and at the dark water he was about to stick his finger in when there was a loud OooOOOoo! lifting up his head he saw a sight that would be forever implanted in his brain. A clear view of Hogwarts appeared out of the mist. The windows glowed with a soft orange light he was just simply mystified. "Heads down!" Hagrid called as they reached a cliff. The children ducked as we passed under it, the massive castle now directly above them. The boats went through a dark underground tunnel, until at last they reached the end and the boats collided against the underground harbor.  
Hagrid leaded the way, and reached the massive front doors. "Alright, this is it." Hagrid smiled, before knocking quite briskly on the massive oak doors.  
The doors swung open at open to a old man in dark blue robes, his silver eyes under his glasses peered over us before smiling.  
Thank you Hagrid. No problem Professor Durling. Durling led the first years to a small room that lead to the main hall Standing with his back turned to the massive doors behind him he began.  
this is it! Beyond these doors lies a test, a very special and crucial test which will decide which house you shall stay in here at Hogwarts. Each house has its own unique history, and rival-ships.." he paused. "They shall be like your family and the other houses shall be like your enemies, whom you must crush in the race for the house cup" His eyes gazed the small crowd of students. Anyway without a further ado right this way students! The doors opened and Durling lead us into the hall. All the older students gazed at us as we walked towards the front where the sorting hat was placed. Walking up the stairs Durling pulled out a list and said when he would call each name you are to put the cap on and it will tell you which house you ll be staying in. The tip of the hat opened up and the hat sang: (Note i used the song from harry s first year since i m horrible at coming up with songs.)

Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

The Hall erupted with applause and quickly died down as names were called.  
Robert Webb! Durling called. A chubby boy with brown hair and freckles nervoulsy walked up and sat. The hat was placed on his head and three seconds later it screamed Hufflepuff! The third table yelled happily as he waddled down with a smile on his face.  
Leopoldina Quinton! A girl with short wavy black hair walked up with a smug look on her face the hat covered her eyes and yelled Ravenclaw! The second table cheered and the girl beamed walking down and sat. A few more names were called and Andrew started to get nervous. Hugo Weasley! The red head almost tripped as he walked up the stepps and sat down.  
Gryffindor! The first table cheered Hugo smiled as he was greeted by a hug from his sister who was also sorted in Gryffindor.  
Irma Furmage! A Puffy haired girl with watery eyes walked up the hat covered her eyes but it took a whole minute to decide. Hufflepuff! The third table cheered as the girl who looked visibaly shaken quickly sat down.  
Andrew Cross! And with a gulp the skinny white haired walked up and nervously watched as the hat covered his eyes.  
Ah...interesting very interesting. Andrew bit his lip he didn t like were this was going.  
Strong mind, not very intelligent, but bright... But what's this i see darkness surely you would be better off in Slytherin... But the courage in you is strong. The hat chuckled. Gryffindor! it roared. The Gryffindor table cheered loudly and Andrew stepped a little bit unnerved as he walked to the table he gave a few high fives and sat down. He could sense that Rose was glaring at him. Albus Potter! and the hall grew quiet as the boy with untidy black hair walked up.  
"Potter?" "Potter, did he say Potter?" "Celebrity!" "Wasn't that James brother. A few kids murmured. He turned his attention to Albus as a whole minute went by.  
Gryffindor! The Table roared with happiness they were actually jumping for joy. He could hear people saying We got Potter!, We got Potter! The boy was met with high fives and hugs Andrew felt happy for him. "Well.. McGonagall stood and the cheering slowly stopped. It seems the start of another great year. We would like to welcome our new Professor of Potions, Professor Albert Durling!" Professor McGonagall motioned to the old man. Quie alot of people clapped for him "On a side note, as usual, access to the Forbidden Forest is, for obvious reasons, forbidden. The caretaker, Mr. Gale, has asked I tell you all that any objects from Weasley Wizard Wheezes are strictly forbidden. Also, the Seventh hall corridor is out of bounds to all students this year." Looking around she smiled. And let the feast begin!. With a wave of a wand plates of food appeared in thin air. Everyones mouth watered and dug in. After a few long minutes everyone was done eating. And the first years were lead to the Dorms. Andrew quietly looked around, the common room for Gryffindor was nice and cozy people were either talking or heading straight to bed. Andrew decided to be one of those people. Walking to his bed he changed into his bed cloths and plopped himself right onto the it. He fell asleep immediately.  



	2. Please Read Now!

**Okay here's the deal.**

**Because of my severe writers block i can't come up with anything to write on this story.**

**So, thats where you guys come in!**

**Starting now you can tell me what to write on the story.**

**Just comment down below on every chapter i finish (like on this one) so i can continue it.**

**But, beware i won't accept anything stupid. Okay!**

**And thats why i will pick two or three comments to continue my story off of.**

**And you'll find out who i picked, i'll write the names at the top of the page k?**

**Now show me what you can think of!-**

**~DMCDEMON OUT!~**


End file.
